ikemen_vampirefandomcom-20200224-history
Napoleon Bonaparte
Description One of the greatest and most controversial leaders in history, Napoleon has a natural aura that drives people to him. He strongly feels that all people are born equally, and should be treated as such. Unlike the others, he has no idea why he ended up in the mansion. Appearance Napoleon has jet black hair with silvery white tips. His eyes are described as a vibrant shade of jade green. He has a slender face with a distinctive jaw line. Walkthrough Part 1 "That's unbelievable." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Stop it." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Vampires are fictional." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 "Can you prove it?" "I don't trust you." "Can I still trust you?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Napoleon's Eyes Part 3 "No one's ever told me that."(+2 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "...Shut up." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'm very bright." His Side Story An Uncertain Feeling Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 4 "I'm sick of you!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Who do you think-!" "I can't believe you." Avatar Challenge Premium: Rose Applique Bustier Top(300 Diamonds) Normal: Rose Embroidery Corset Skirt (3000 Gold / 150 Diamonds) Part 5 "That's...cool." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "We all need hobbies." (+2 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Your secret's safe." (+4 Romantic Points, +2 Dramatic Points) Letter: ...This Isn't Working Part 6 "I lost track." "My bear was growling." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I remembered the tofu." Part 7 "You're not trying!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Is that what you think?" "It's better to lie?" Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Scarlet Hair Bow Part 8 "Could you explain?" "You got it for me?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "That doesn't tell me much." His Side Story The Real Reason Complete 2 endings to unlock, requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 9 "I'm okay." "I'm holding on." "There's more important things." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 10 "...Frightened."(+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "...Perplexed." "...Sad." Avatar Challenge Premium: Long Airy Waves (Sweet Brown) (400 Diamonds) Normal: Elegant Chignon Updo (Brunette) (4500 Gold / 200 Diamonds) Part 11 "I could stay forever." "Are you kidding?" "It's a beautiful sight." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Letter: ...An Apology Attempt Part 12 "I'm not romancing you!"(+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You're reading into it." "Forget you heard it." Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: White Puppy Plushie Part 13 "Better than nothing." "I enjoy it." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You've done a lot." Part 14 "I can't help it." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "It's your fault." "I want to know." His Side Story Vexations Requires 3 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Part 15 "Talk to me." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Touch his shoulder. Touch his hand. Avatar Challenge Premium: Lacy Bow Pumps and Mini Top Hat Set (500 Diamonds) Normal: Lace-up Pumps and Hair Bow Set(6000 Gold / 250 Diamonds) Part 16 "That's why I said it." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Then don't." "I don't want you to." Letter: ... Wake Up Soon. Part 17 "Nothing to see here." (+2 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Don't make me choose!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I didn't hear anything." (+4 Romantic Points, +2 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 7500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Jupiter, Napoleon's Pet Eagle Part 18 "...I forgot." "I'm sorry." "I remembered!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story I Would Give Up Anything Requires 3 "Key to His Heart", read 2 endings to unlock. Part 19 Hold his hand.'' (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points)'' Examine the knife. Take it from him. Avatar Challenge Premium: Red Rose Tiered Ruffle Dress (600 Diamonds) Normal: Frilly Black Dress (8500 Gold/ 300 Diamonds) Part 20 "Throw it away!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You drew it? Show me." "You can't keep it." His Side Story The Beating of Your Heart Requires 3 "Key to His Heart". Part 21 "You're still dreaming." "It's not on purpose." "...Maybe." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 14000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Gold Birdcage Part 22 Look. Call his name. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Wonder. Letter: ...A False Start Part 23 "I'll accept that." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I won't give up." "I know." His Side Story A Letter I'll Destroy Requires 3 "Key to His Heart", available after completing 2 endings. Part 24 Look at Napoleon. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Thank Jean. Look at both. Avatar Challenge Premium: Royal Rose Tiered Gown (900 Diamonds) Normal: Deep Red Ombre Mermaid Dress (22000 Gold / 450 Diamonds) Part 25 "...Help with lunch." "...Wash up." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "...Wake Napoleon." Part 26 Romantic Ending "That's reassuring." "Let's wait together." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "It might take time." Letter: I Love You. His Side Story Your Body, Your Heart, Your Destiny. Requires 6 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Romantic Ending Bonus: Dramatic Ending "I want to wait." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "... He could come back." "... I won't give up." Letter: ''' '''His Side Story Just a Man Requires 6 "Key to His Heart" to unlock. Dramatic Ending Bonus: Route Trivia * An unintentional charmer, both men and women alike have fallen prey to his appeal. * He has a pet eagle named Jupiter. * He kisses anyone who tries to wake him up. Category:Characters